Meet the OddParents/Images/2
MeetTheOddParents352.jpg|"Oh, Timmy, your fairies are amazing!" MeetTheOddParents353.jpg MeetTheOddParents354.jpg|"They're way better than that leprechaun across the street!" MeetTheOddParents355.jpg|"Honey, we've been over this. Mr. Shannahan isn't a leprechaun." MeetTheOddParents356.jpg|"He's a horse jockey at the racetrack." MeetTheOddParents357.jpg|"A likely story." MeetTheOddParents358.jpg|"I don't want your gold anymore, Shannahan!" MeetTheOddParents359.jpg|"I've got magical fa..." MeetTheOddParents360.jpg|Wanda poofs an apple into his mouth to remind him not to give them away. MeetTheOddParents361.jpg|"Sorry, Timmy's dad..." MeetTheOddParents362.jpg|"...but remember, we have to keep things quiet." MeetTheOddParents363.jpg|"Oh, okay." MeetTheOddParents364.jpg|"Can I wish for some new makeup?" MeetTheOddParents365.jpg|"Ooh, and I could really use a new set of golf clubs..." MeetTheOddParents366.jpg|"...with a talking golf ball so I never lose it!" MeetTheOddParents367.jpg MeetTheOddParents368.jpg|"Anything for my mom and dad." MeetTheOddParents369.jpg MeetTheOddParents370.jpg MeetTheOddParents371.jpg|"Wow, this is wonderful..." MeetTheOddParents372.jpg|"...but I really don't need the mirror." MeetTheOddParents373.jpg MeetTheOddParents374.jpg MeetTheOddParents375.jpg MeetTheOddParents376.jpg MeetTheOddParents377.jpg MeetTheOddParents378.jpg|"Fore!" MeetTheOddParents379.jpg MeetTheOddParents380.jpg MeetTheOddParents381.jpg MeetTheOddParents382.jpg MeetTheOddParents383.jpg MeetTheOddParents384.jpg|"I'm under the living room couch!" MeetTheOddParents385.jpg|Mr. Turner: "It works!" Golf Ball: "You should really dust under here!" MeetTheOddParents386.jpg|"Lose the attitude, ball!" MeetTheOddParents387.jpg|"Thank you, Timmy's fairies." MeetTheOddParents388.jpg|"This is wonderful!" MeetTheOddParents389.jpg|"And it's just the beginning. My fairies can grant any wish you ask for..." MeetTheOddParents390.jpg|"...as long as we keep it from Jorgen." MeetTheOddParents391.jpg|"I cannot shake the feeling that Turner is up to something." MeetTheOddParents392.jpg|"Hold on, Poof. I'm going to turn everything black and white." MeetTheOddParents393.jpg MeetTheOddParents394.jpg|"Something wasn't sitting well with me..." MeetTheOddParents395.jpg|"...and it wasn't just this stale churro.." MeetTheOddParents396.jpg|"...and big pretzel I had eaten." MeetTheOddParents397.jpg|Poof: "Poof, poof?" Jorgen: "It is called narration. All detectives do it." MeetTheOddParents398.jpg|"I knew I was going to have to keep an eye on Turner..." MeetTheOddParents399.jpg|"...right after I ride the Kidney Twister!" MeetTheOddParents400.jpg MeetTheOddParents401.jpg MeetTheOddParents402.jpg MeetTheOddParents403.jpg MeetTheOddParents404.jpg MeetTheOddParents405.jpg|"Ooh, the talking guitar I wished for!" MeetTheOddParents406.jpg MeetTheOddParents407.jpg|"Your fingers are cold!" MeetTheOddParents408.jpg|"Do not sass me, guitar!" MeetTheOddParents409.jpg|"Go wait under the couch with the golf ball!" MeetTheOddParents410.jpg|Jorgen: "TURNER!" MeetTheOddParents411.jpg|"Aah, it's Jorgen!" MeetTheOddParents412.jpg|"Cosmo, quick! Hide my parents!" MeetTheOddParents413.jpg MeetTheOddParents414.jpg MeetTheOddParents415.jpg MeetTheOddParents416.jpg|"Ah, I have done a little detective work, Turner" MeetTheOddParents417.jpg|"I even made things black and white..." MeetTheOddParents418.jpg|"...until I realized it hid my tan." MeetTheOddParents419.jpg|"I have deduced that you have been making some suspicious wishes." MeetTheOddParents420.jpg|"Exhibit A. Why do you need makeup?" MeetTheOddParents421.jpg|"To highlight my cheek bones?" MeetTheOddParents422.jpg MeetTheOddParents423.jpg MeetTheOddParents424.jpg|Does Timmy Turner look pretty? MeetTheOddParents425.jpg|"Ah, okay, I buy that..." MeetTheOddParents426.jpg|"...but how do you explain this cappuccino maker..." MeetTheOddParents427.jpg|"...and copy of 'House Wife' Magazine?" MeetTheOddParents428.jpg|"Oh, those are mine." MeetTheOddParents429.jpg|"I like to sip fancy coffees..." MeetTheOddParents430.jpg|"...while reading articles about how to throw a dinner party on a budget." MeetTheOddParents431.jpg|"Oh, look. Twenty fancy cheese dishes to please your hungry man." MeetTheOddParents432.jpg|"Okay, case closed. Why don't you and Poof head back to the amusement park?" MeetTheOddParents433.jpg MeetTheOddParents434.jpg|"I hear the Turner of Terror is really cool!" MeetTheOddParents435.jpg|"Mmm, all right. But I will be watching you, Turner!" MeetTheOddParents436.jpg MeetTheOddParents437.jpg MeetTheOddParents438.jpg MeetTheOddParents439.jpg|"Phew!" MeetTheOddParents440.jpg|"Another close call!" MeetTheOddParents441.jpg|"Cosmo, where'd you hide my parents?" MeetTheOddParents442.jpg|"Well, I was just gonna throw a blanket over them..." MeetTheOddParents443.jpg|"...but then I thought 'That's crazy...'" MeetTheOddParents444.jpg|"...so I shrunk them down to the size of acorns and poofed them into the tree where that rabid squirrel's been living." MeetTheOddParents445.jpg MeetTheOddParents446.jpg MeetTheOddParents447.jpg|Wow. MeetTheOddParents448.jpg MeetTheOddParents449.jpg MeetTheOddParents450.jpg|"Eh, I picked a bad day to fill my pockets with squirrel kibble." MeetTheOddParents451.jpg MeetTheOddParents452.jpg MeetTheOddParents453.jpg|"Timmy, oh, it was terrifying. My entire life passed before my eyes." MeetTheOddParents454.jpg|"And it was boring!" MeetTheOddParents455.jpg|"Don't worry, Dad. Your life won't be boring anymore." MeetTheOddParents456.jpg|"And same goes for you, Mom." MeetTheOddParents457.jpg|"'Cause you guys can wish for anything you want." MeetTheOddParents458.jpg|"Anything?" MeetTheOddParents459.jpg|"Anything." MeetTheOddParents460.jpg|Timmy: "Ladies and gentlemen..." MeetTheOddParents461.jpg|"...welcome to 'The Mom Show...'" MeetTheOddParents462.jpg|"...and now, you know her, you love her..." MeetTheOddParents463.jpg|"...you can't tar your driveway without her..." MeetTheOddParents464.jpg|"...MOM!" MeetTheOddParents465.jpg|"Thanks, Timmy." MeetTheOddParents466.jpg|"Hi, everyone. I don't have any guests tonight because I don't want them to take the attention away from me." MeetTheOddParents467.jpg MeetTheOddParents468.jpg|"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" MeetTheOddParents469.jpg MeetTheOddParents470.jpg|"We interrupt this program for an important message from the President of the United States." MeetTheOddParents471.jpg|"My fellow Americans..." MeetTheOddParents472.jpg|"...and Dinkleberg..." MeetTheOddParents473.jpg|"...thank you for magically electing me President." MeetTheOddParents474.jpg|"I'm in the Lincoln bedroom!" MeetTheOddParents475.jpg|"Don't interrupt, golf ball!" MeetTheOddParents476.jpg|"So help me, I will take you out with an Air Strike!" MeetTheOddParents477.jpg|"Anyway, as your president..." MeetTheOddParents478.jpg|"...I hereby decree that every day is Saturday!" MeetTheOddParents479.jpg MeetTheOddParents480.jpg MeetTheOddParents481.jpg|"Except for you, Dinkleberg!" MeetTheOddParents482.jpg|"For you, every day is Tax Day!" MeetTheOddParents483.jpg MeetTheOddParents484.jpg|"And look!" MeetTheOddParents485.jpg|"My face is now on all the money!" MeetTheOddParents486.jpg MeetTheOddParents487.jpg MeetTheOddParents488.jpg|"Yay!" MeetTheOddParents489.jpg MeetTheOddParents490.jpg MeetTheOddParents491.jpg|"This is awesome!" MeetTheOddParents492.jpg|"Are you guys having as much fun as I am?" MeetTheOddParents493.jpg|"You bet!" MeetTheOddParents494.jpg|"I love being president!" MeetTheOddParents495.jpg|"I get a bullet-proof car..." MeetTheOddParents496.jpg|"...and all I have to do is ring a bell and they make me meatballs!" MeetTheOddParents497.jpg MeetTheOddParents498.jpg MeetTheOddParents499.jpg|"Mom, is there anything else you wanted to wish for?" MeetTheOddParents500.jpg|"Well..." MeetTheOddParents501.jpg|"...I have always wanted to see the world!" MeetTheOddParents502.jpg MeetTheOddParents503.jpg MeetTheOddParents504.jpg MeetTheOddParents505.jpg MeetTheOddParents506.jpg MeetTheOddParents507.jpg MeetTheOddParents508.jpg MeetTheOddParents509.jpg|Look out below! MeetTheOddParents510.jpg MeetTheOddParents511.jpg MeetTheOddParents512.jpg MeetTheOddParents513.jpg MeetTheOddParents514.jpg|Hope this doesn't ruin their picture. MeetTheOddParents515.jpg MeetTheOddParents516.jpg MeetTheOddParents517.jpg MeetTheOddParents518.jpg MeetTheOddParents519.jpg MeetTheOddParents520.jpg MeetTheOddParents521.jpg MeetTheOddParents522.jpg MeetTheOddParents523.jpg MeetTheOddParents524.jpg MeetTheOddParents525.jpg MeetTheOddParents526.jpg MeetTheOddParents527.jpg MeetTheOddParents528.jpg MeetTheOddParents529.jpg MeetTheOddParents530.jpg MeetTheOddParents531.jpg MeetTheOddParents532.jpg MeetTheOddParents533.jpg MeetTheOddParents534.jpg MeetTheOddParents535.jpg|Sunrise references Disney's 'The Lion King' MeetTheOddParents536.jpg MeetTheOddParents537.jpg MeetTheOddParents538.jpg MeetTheOddParents539.jpg MeetTheOddParents540.jpg MeetTheOddParents541.jpg MeetTheOddParents542.jpg MeetTheOddParents543.jpg MeetTheOddParents544.jpg MeetTheOddParents545.jpg MeetTheOddParents546.jpg MeetTheOddParents547.jpg MeetTheOddParents548.jpg MeetTheOddParents549.jpg MeetTheOddParents550.jpg MeetTheOddParents551.jpg MeetTheOddParents552.jpg MeetTheOddParents553.jpg MeetTheOddParents554.jpg MeetTheOddParents555.jpg|Timmy and his family had a great day MeetTheOddParents556.jpg|"Oh, Timmy. That was the most wonderful day of my life." MeetTheOddParents557.jpg|"Mine too!" MeetTheOddParents558.jpg|"It was so great hanging out with my parents..." MeetTheOddParents559.jpg|"...and my godparents at the same time!" MeetTheOddParents560.jpg|"Thanks to you and your fairies, son, my life is no longer boring." MeetTheOddParents561.jpg|"There's just one more wish I'd like to make." MeetTheOddParents562.jpg|"Dad, we've been over this." MeetTheOddParents563.jpg|"My fairies can't use their magic to make camels extinct." MeetTheOddParents564.jpg|"No, no, no." MeetTheOddParents565.jpg|"This wish is for your mother." MeetTheOddParents566.jpg|"You see, she lost her engagement ring soon after we were married." MeetTheOddParents567.jpg MeetTheOddParents568.jpg|"And I could never afford to replace it." MeetTheOddParents569.jpg MeetTheOddParents570.jpg|"So is that why she wears a meatball on her finger?" MeetTheOddParents571.jpg MeetTheOddParents572.jpg MeetTheOddParents573.jpg MeetTheOddParents574.jpg|"I'd really like to give your mom the diamond ring she deserves." MeetTheOddParents575.jpg|"What a wonderful wish." MeetTheOddParents576.jpg|"Also I want that meatball." MeetTheOddParents577.jpg MeetTheOddParents578.jpg MeetTheOddParents579.jpg MeetTheOddParents580.jpg MeetTheOddParents581.jpg|"My ring!" MeetTheOddParents582.jpg|"Honey, I lost this years ago while I was trimming your ear hair." MeetTheOddParents583.jpg|"I know." MeetTheOddParents584.jpg|"You were so upset you never got to my other ear" MeetTheOddParents585.jpg MeetTheOddParents586.jpg|"This is the perfect end to a perfect day!" MeetTheOddParents587.jpg|"And it's all thanks to Timmy and his fairies." MeetTheOddParents588.jpg MeetTheOddParents589.jpg|Without warning, Jorgen comes crashing into the bedroom MeetTheOddParents590.jpg|"Ah-ha!" MeetTheOddParents591.jpg|"I caught you red-handed, Turner!" MeetTheOddParents592.jpg|"Your parents know you have fairies!" MeetTheOddParents593.jpg MeetTheOddParents594.jpg|"How'd you find out, Jorgen?" MeetTheOddParents595.jpg|"Call it a hunch, a sixth-sense." MeetTheOddParents596.jpg|"Also, the golf ball ratted you out." MeetTheOddParents597.jpg|"You never played with me!" MeetTheOddParents598.jpg|"Why you double-crossing dimple demon!" MeetTheOddParents599.jpg|"Fore!" MeetTheOddParents600.jpg MeetTheOddParents601.jpg MeetTheOddParents602.jpg|"Eeh, finally!" MeetTheOddParents603.jpg|"You're next, talking guitar!" MeetTheOddParents604.jpg|"Turner, you know Da Rules." MeetTheOddParents605.jpg|"Now that your parents know you have Wanda, Cosmo and Poof..." MeetTheOddParents606.jpg|"...I have to take them away from you..." MeetTheOddParents607.jpg|"...forever." MeetTheOddParents608.jpg MeetTheOddParents609.jpg MeetTheOddParents610.jpg|"I just got my meatball back!" MeetTheOddParents611.jpg|Wanda: "No, Jorgen!" Cosmo: "Please, don't!" Poof: "Poof, poof?" MeetTheOddParents612.jpg|"It's okay, guys. It was worth it..." MeetTheOddParents613.jpg|"...because you gave my parents the time of their lives." MeetTheOddParents614.jpg|"I'll be fine." MeetTheOddParents615.jpg|Timmy is trying to hold back his tears MeetTheOddParents616.jpg|"It's all good." MeetTheOddParents617.jpg|Timmy starts crying again MeetTheOddParents618.jpg|He can't take it anymore MeetTheOddParents619.jpg|"It's not good!" MeetTheOddParents620.jpg|"I'm not fine! I'm gonna miss you!" MeetTheOddParents621.jpg|"Oh, Timmy, as wonderful as today was..." MeetTheOddParents622.jpg|"...we'd give everything up..." MeetTheOddParents623.jpg|"...because we know now how much your fairies mean to you." MeetTheOddParents624.jpg MeetTheOddParents625.jpg|"Listen, Mr. Jorfman..." MeetTheOddParents626.jpg|"...can't you just..." MeetTheOddParents627.jpg|"...erase our memories..." MeetTheOddParents628.jpg|"...and let Timmy keep his fairies?" MeetTheOddParents629.jpg MeetTheOddParents630.jpg|"It's not that simple, Dad." MeetTheOddParents631.jpg|"Actually..." MeetTheOddParents632.jpg|"...it is that simple!" MeetTheOddParents633.jpg|"Really?" MeetTheOddParents634.jpg|"You'd do that for me?" MeetTheOddParents635.jpg|"Why?" MeetTheOddParents636.jpg|"Because this was a very touching moment between all of you." MeetTheOddParents637.jpg|"Also I am so grateful to be off of the Turner of Terror..." MeetTheOddParents638.jpg|"...that I'm in a really good mood." MeetTheOddParents639.jpg MeetTheOddParents640.jpg|"Of course, you realize..." MeetTheOddParents641.jpg|"...I will have to poof away all of this stuff you wished up." MeetTheOddParents642.jpg|"I'll happily give up my meatballs..." MeetTheOddParents643.jpg|"...so Timmy can have his fairies." MeetTheOddParents644.jpg MeetTheOddParents645.jpg|"And I'll give up everything, too." MeetTheOddParents646.jpg|"I don't need a ring to be happy." MeetTheOddParents647.jpg MeetTheOddParents648.jpg MeetTheOddParents649.jpg MeetTheOddParents650.jpg|"It was nice meeting you, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. Thanks for looking out for our son." MeetTheOddParents651.jpg|"And we always will." MeetTheOddParents652.jpg|"Then by the power vested in me by Fairy World..." MeetTheOddParents653.jpg|"...and the county of Whittier, California..." MeetTheOddParents654.jpg|"...I now erase your memories!" MeetTheOddParents655.jpg|"Abraca-dinkleberg!" MeetTheOddParents656.jpg MeetTheOddParents657.jpg MeetTheOddParents658.jpg MeetTheOddParents659.jpg|"Are you okay, sport?" MeetTheOddParents660.jpg|"Yeah, I'm fine." MeetTheOddParents661.jpg|"I had a great day with my parents and my godparents." MeetTheOddParents662.jpg|"It was awesome having one big, happy family..." MeetTheOddParents663.jpg|"...but you know what I realized?" MeetTheOddParents664.jpg|"I realized that I'm the luckiest kid ever..." MeetTheOddParents665.jpg|"...'cause I have two really cool families." MeetTheOddParents666.jpg MeetTheOddParents667.jpg MeetTheOddParents668.jpg|"You know..." MeetTheOddParents669.jpg|"...just 'cause my parents don't know about you guys doesn't mean I can't wish up nice things for them." MeetTheOddParents670.jpg MeetTheOddParents671.jpg MeetTheOddParents672.jpg MeetTheOddParents673.jpg MeetTheOddParents674.jpg MeetTheOddParents675.jpg MeetTheOddParents676.jpg|"Honey, honey! You won't believe it!" MeetTheOddParents677.jpg|"I found your long lost engagement ring!" MeetTheOddParents678.jpg MeetTheOddParents679.jpg|"Apparently, it was in my hairy ear all this time." MeetTheOddParents680.jpg MeetTheOddParents681.jpg|"Will you marry me again?" MeetTheOddParents682.jpg|"Yes, I will..." MeetTheOddParents683.jpg|"...if you take the hair off the ring." MeetTheOddParents684.jpg MeetTheOddParents685.jpg MeetTheOddParents686.jpg MeetTheOddParents687.jpg MeetTheOddParents688.jpg MeetTheOddParents689.jpg|"Let's grab Timmy and celebrate!" MeetTheOddParents690.jpg|"And let's bring his fish." MeetTheOddParents691.jpg|"Maybe it's the nauseous tar fumes, but I'm starting to feel like those fish are part of the family, too." MeetTheOddParents692.jpg MeetTheOddParents693.jpg|"Aw, that was a really sweet thing you did, sport." MeetTheOddParents694.jpg|"Maybe the nauseous tar fumes..." MeetTheOddParents695.jpg|"...have gone to my head..." MeetTheOddParents696.jpg|"...but it feels like Timmy's growing up!" MeetTheOddParents697.jpg|"Oh, it's the tar fumes." MeetTheOddParents698.jpg|"I'm seeing spots..." MeetTheOddParents699.jpg|"...and my throat is swelling shut." MeetTheOddParents700.jpg MeetTheOddParents701.jpg MeetTheOddParents702.jpg|"Come on, guys!" MeetTheOddParents703.jpg|"Let's go ride the Turner of Terror with my parents." MeetTheOddParents704.jpg|"Poof, poof!" MeetTheOddParents705.jpg MeetTheOddParents706.jpg MeetTheOddParents707.jpg MeetTheOddParents708.jpg MeetTheOddParents709.jpg MeetTheOddParents710.jpg MeetTheOddParents711.jpg|Timmy's family photo album MeetTheOddParents712.jpg MeetTheOddParents713.jpg